Gabriella Montez stepped into the spotlight
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Gabriella Montez stepped into the spotlight, pulling Troy behind her. It was graduation prom. A ‘Sharpay Evans’ original idea too tell you the truth.....then it went wrong.


Gabriella Montez stepped into the spotlight, pulling Troy behind her. It was graduation prom. A 'Sharpay Evans' original idea too tell you the truth.

"You do know," Troy smiled down at her. "That I'm just humoring you with this. I have no idea how to dance!"

"Yes you do." His own personal heaven insisted. She slowly sang the words to one of his favorite songs.

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I closed my eyes and the flashbacks start**_

_**I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air.**_

_**I see the lights; see the parties and ball gowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd to say 'Hello'**_

_**But little did I know…**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing' pebbles and**_

_**My daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go…

Troy smiled at how beautiful her voice was. He twirled her, but quickly pulling her back to his chest.

"What was that?" Gabriella gasped, stopping. Troy stopped too, but in confusion. He didn't hear anything…

But, then it clicked.

Literally.

Troy pulled Brie on the ground just before the gun went off. Screams came from all the girls as the guys pulled them down. Troy shielded Brie with his body, tucking her into his chest.

"Troy!" She whispered. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, baby…I don't know…" Troy silently calmed her, struggling to keep his breathing even.

"Everybody! Where is Troy Bolton?"

Nobody moved.

Troy would say 'I'm right here!" or "What do you want with them? I'm over here!" But, he had made a promise to himself and Gabriella when he started dating her, to keep her safe, no matter what.

Gabriella was shaking and sobbing into his shirt, shaking her head and pulling herself tighter to him. An idea popped into Troy's head. He took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Just go over there, okay?" He pointed to a corner. A completely black corner that is. She seemed to get it and started to shake her head, mumbling under her breath.

"No, please Troy, no. Please…no…" She whispered.

"I've got something to take care of, baby girl. I'll be right back. I know these guys, they're just a little demanding okay?"

There was no doubting the sincerity in his voice, but Brie knew better. Nevertheless, she backed into the dark corner. Alone.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes."WHERE IS TROY-"

"Bolton?" Troy smiled, standing up from his spot. The guy turned the gun towards him, putting his hand on the trigger.

"Why, hello Brother…nice seeing you here." The guy sneered. Troy's cool-guy act was thrown wwwwaaayyyy off course when he said that.

"B...Bl…Blake?" Troy stumbled, speechless.

"Well, little brother how goes it?"

"YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JESSICA!" Troy yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Our sister deserved it! She was too nice! She needed to toughen up!"

"SHE WAS SEVEN!"

"YOU WERE…uh…how old were you when I killed her?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Five."

"Ah…so, you saw it then?"

"…yes."

Blake laughed, throwing his head behind his back. "You didn't turn me in?"

"Would they really believe a five year old?"

"Good point."

"But," Troy said. "They will believe a room full of **adults.**"

"Ha! You're no 'adult'!"

"Who said anything about me?" Troy gestured towards the doors of the gym to see the parents piling in. Gasps came along the room.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Blake's finger pulled the trigger.

"And so," The preacher said, glancing at the grave. "We pray, for not only a very brave soul, but a nice, funny, and smart teenager, who got caught in the hands of fate."

Everyone's eyes were in tears. Especially one very person, who was in the back, Alone.

After the funeral, the person walked up to the grave.

"You saved me…" The teen whispered. "You did that to save _me._" The person whipped away their tears and walked away from their only true love.

**1992-2008**

**loved by many and more**

**you will always be in our hearts,**

**Gabriella Montez.**


End file.
